Impulse
by Meyberry
Summary: Bart teaches Chloe how to act on her impulses. Take's place earlier in season 9. Chlart! Oneshot.


Disclaimer- I do not own Smallville. If I did Clark wouldn't be a jerk, Lex would still be alive, and there would be less cliches.

**A/N:**Bart is adorable, I love him, and think he needs some more spotlight.

* * *

Chloe was really getting sick of this. It seemed like nobody knew how to knock any more, they just sped right on in and disregarded her carefully organized papers or anything else that could easily fly away. She was already having a bad day, seeing as her car broke-down, her favorite coffee place was under renovation, and she lost one of her earrings. The last thing she needed was Clark to come rushing in here like he owned the place so she could listen to his complaints, which as of late seemed to be more and more petulant and angst-filled. Bottom line; he was grating on her nerves, and superhero or not, she was about to get a kryptonite-laced bat and hit him over the head with it.

With a deep breath she began to re-organize her papers, and managed through gritted teeth to ask,"Do you need anything Clark?"

"Sorry Chloelicious, wrong superhero."

Whirling around in her seat she looked to see if it really was him, the man whom she hadn't seen in months. A grin spread across her face and all signs of annoyance disappeared as she stood up and practically tackled him.

"Bart! What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away to examine him," Is everything okay, are you hurt? In trouble?"

He laughed and shook his head,"No, I was just in town and thought I'd stop by to see my favorite Senorita,."

Then she spoke the words to every man's heart...or at least to his,"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they sat surrounded by takeout, lounging on the sofa as Bart inhaled the mixture of Thai, Chinese, Pizza, and Burgers that Chloe had ordered for him.

"I need to go away more often if I get a feast like this every time I come back," he remarked as he messily shoveled some noodles into his mouth with chopsticks.

"You shouldn't. It's really hard to keep in touch with you when you move faster than the speed of sound," Chloe joked, but her voice held a serious tone and neither of them laughed.

"I'm sorry,"he said,"I should have called or something...I know you must have had a hard time after...well after _everything_."

"I did, but so did all of you. You know...you're the first one that's come to visit."

"Really? I would have thought AC or Dinah would have at least came by."

Chloe shook her head,"No, but I can't blame them."

He reached out and touched her hand,"Chloe, it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was! I'm the one who kept the secrets, I'm the one that caused all of it,"she replied, moving her hand away from his and taking a deep breath before speaking again,"But it's all in the past now...I may not be okay with what I did, but I have moved on."

Bart smiled, and in a gesture of true friendship (by his standards) he offered to share his food,"Eggroll?"

Chloe laughed and took the peace offering, biting the end off.

"Thanks," she said, and both knew she wasn't just talking about the eggroll.

"No problamo Chloelicious."

"So where are you going after this?"

"I don't know. Maybe China, or back down to Mexico; they have the best chimichangas," he said, ignoring her gaze.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"You know me Chloe, I can't be held down. I stay here and there-"

"Bart,"she interrupted," Where did you last sleep?"

"It was a nice place, cozy," he said, deflecting.

"Where?"

"A department store," he revealed with a sigh," On one of their mattress displays...at least until they kicked me out."

"You can stay here,"she offered," There's plenty of space, and you can raid my fridge whenever you want to."

"I don't want to be a charity case,"he grumbled, sitting down a carton of food as he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Well...you always have a place with the league."

"I don't know, " he said reluctantly.

"Or you could run errands for me," she offered,"My favorite coffee place is under renovation and I could really use a French Latte every once-in-a-while."

"Chloe-,"he began.

"Bart, just let me do this for you. Please stay here."

He sat in thought, playing with one of the empty cartons to keep his hands busy; because he could never sit still. Then, he spoke-

"Alright, "he relented," but I hope you're prepared to deal with me 24/7."

She hugged him, feeling relieved,"It will be nice to have a friend around, someone who isn't worried about what's going to happen next."

"Well, I live in the moment Chloelicious, there was a reason why the team called me Impulse."

"Well, maybe you can teach me."

"Teach you what?" he asked curiously.

"How to be impulsive,"she replied," I've been having trouble with that lately.

"I'm your man then, in fact, I'll give you your first lesson now."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

Just like that Bart closed the distance between them on the couch and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away.

"What was that?" she asked, subconsciously touching her lips with her fingers.

"A kiss Chloelicious, I had an impulse," he said, grinning.

He expected her to chastise him or to change the topic of conversation, but she did something that totally caught him off-guard. Just like he had done moments before, Chloe leaned across the small couch and kissed him. He, of course, was never someone to let an opportunity pass him by, so when her lips made contact with his he quickly pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss. She responded by placing her arms around his neck, bringing them even close than before, their bodies pressed up against one another. Lips parted, bodies shifted, tongues met, and the two explored each other innocently. Sometimes it was easy for her to forget what this felt like, a make-out session that wasn't for the purpose of foreplay and quick sex. It felt...nice.

Through all of the drama in her life she had been forced to mature, to take the role of responsibility. While most people her age were attending college parties and drinking, she was stuck in Watchtower, leading a band of superheros. In this moment she didn't feel like the sidekick, she didn't feel like the left-behind cousin, she didn't feel like a mother hen. She felt like Chloe Sullivan. The person who had once been so alive, so vibrant, and lived in moments. She felt like a teenager- or the way she could have felt if she hadn't spent so much time pining over Clark Kent and searching for clues to mysteries.

With another languid kiss they pulled away, both breathing heavily and flushed. Bart rested his head against hers and laughed,"I didn't think the student would surpass the teacher so quickly."

Chloe smiled- the first real one in a while,"What can I say, I'm a fast learner."

Their lips met again, and both of them basked in the wonderful new flutter of feelings inside them.

So this is what it felt like to be impulsive?

It felt good.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so originally this was going to be just a friendship piece, but then I was reading it aloud to myself and thought 'a kiss would be really good right here'. So I turned this into a Chlart, my first, and I liked the way it turned out...I'm not sure if anyone else will, but oh well.


End file.
